wyrd_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Tips
Choose Hidden Schemes When you start playing Malifaux, its easier to play your two schemes revealed as it will offer you +2 more potential VP. However as you start to become experience and face equally veteran foes, hiding a Scheme can give you a tactical advantage - especially if you play as if you are attempting to acomplish ALL of the Schemes you could have hidden. This becomes especially effective when there are similar Schemes available: * Entourage and Bodyguard both encourage protecting your Henchman. Hire a Henchman and have them play safe. * Breakthrough Plant Evidence and Power Ritual encourage placement of Schemes in the enemy deployment. * Outflank and Line in the Sand encourages placement of Schemes along the centerline * Power Ritual and Protect Territory encourages placement of Schemes in your deployment zone. Consider the Enemy Schemes Not easy, but once you see the enemy crew you should have an idea for what they are attempting - even if they have unrevealed schemes. Common Schemes Edit * Assassinate - gain 2 VP if the enemy leader is killed/ sacrificed * Distract - can use non-Peons to distract targets. Gain 1 VP every turn at least two enemies are Distracted Uncommon Schemes Edit * Cursed Object - gain 1 VP if you removed Cursed Object condition from an enemy model at the end of a turn * Vendetta - gain 1 VP if your chosen model makes it first attack against a targeted enemy model * Make Them Suffer - at the end of each turn after turn one, gain 1 VP if your Henchman or Master killed a least one enemy Minion/ Peon * Frame for Murder - gain 1 VP if your chosen non-peon model is killed by the enemy, or 2 VP if killed by the enemy Master/ Henchman * Deliver a Message - your non-leader/peons can make a (2) interact when engaged with the enemy Leader to earn 2 VP * Murder Protege - earn 2 VP if the highest cost enemy model is killed/ sacrificed before the game ends * Spring the Trap - once per game earn 1 VP for every Scheme within 4" of the enemy leader * Take Prisoner - gain 2 VP if you have a non-peon model engaged with a model in the opponent's crew at the end of the game * Plant Explosives - once per game earn 1 VP for each enemy within 3" of at least one of your Scheme markers Kill Un-Activated Enemies If you can remove enemies before they activate, it will help you gain an activation advantage. Pay Attention to your Discards This essentially boils down to "Learn Card Counting". Not an easy trick since there will be PLENTY on the board to consider, but once you do become familiar enough with Malifaux that you don't need to focus on remembering how to play, it will benefit you to start being mindful of what cards you have flipped as it will help you figure out if fate is on your side or against you. As you deal with a deck of 54 cards, you will take note that 6 cards will be in your hand (reducing your deck to 48). From